When information is presented to a user, the user may have little or no idea as to the trustworthiness of the information. One way to determine the trustworthiness of a piece of information is to identify the provenance of the piece of information. For instance, the user can determine who first created the piece of information and what other entities had the opportunity to manipulate (e.g., paraphrase, summarize, etc.) the piece of information before the piece of information was presented to the user. The user may then decide whether to trust the piece of information based on whether the user trusts the person who first created the information and whether the user trusts any entities that manipulated the piece of information prior to its presentation to the user.